A Secret Love
by KleverKittyKat08
Summary: After a little mishap at Sushi Rox, Logan slowly falls in love with Zoey...
1. Chapter 1

**~ A Secret Love ~**

* * *

Just another day at PCA… *Sushi Rox*

Zoey is approaches her friends, doesn't notice the wet floor sign and she accidentally slips on the slippery floor; right then Logan drops everything he has in his hands and catches her before she can completely fall. Logan sets her down, Zoey turns around and says…

"Thanks, Logan." "No problem." Logan responds.

"Oh my gosh Zoey are you alright?" Lola asks. "Yeah, I am thanks to Logan." Zoey answered. "I guess that makes you a hero Logan." Michael says. "Yeah Logan, I want to thank you for saving Zoey. I don't know what I'd do if she was hurt." James said.

" It was no biggy, you guys." Logan said. "Uh, actually it was." Lola said.

"I think we should all get out of here before someone else gets hurt." Quinn suggested.

*Later On that Night*

-Logan's phone vibrates against his desk-

"Hello?" Logan says. "Uh, hey Logan. I uh, wanted to thank you again for today." Zoey answered.

"It was nothing, really." Logan responded. "So how are you now?"

"I'm alright thanks to you." Zoey said.

-Quinn walks into Logan's room within minutes before the boy's curfew-

"Uh, well I gotta go." Logan says.

"Alright then, Good night Logan." Zoey says.

"Goodnight to you too." Logan says with a smile and then hangs up.

"Hey, babe." Quinn says.

"Hey there." Logan greets Quinn with a kiss.

"Do you want to makeout?" Quinn asks.

"You know for once I actually don't." Logan responds. "Why not?" Quinn asks looking perplexed.

"I don't know, like I have a lot things going on in mind." Logan says. "So you, Logan Reese, are saying that you don't want to makeout?" Quinn asks.

"Yeah, like right about now I don't really feel like it." Logan answers. "Are you sure?" Quinn asks.

"Yes! I mean yes, I'm just really tired. Do you understand?" Logan says. "Yeah I guess. Goodnight." Quinn says sadly, leaving the room thinking that she did something wrong.

-Little does Quinn know that Logan realizes that he has possibly grown feelings for Zoey.-


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Next Day**_

**Zoey and Lola walk to lunch together and Zoey has something on her mind that she wants to tell Lola. "Lola, can I ask you something?" "Sure, go ahead." Lola responds. Zoey somewhat pauses for a moment trying to see how she can explain what she feels. "Is everything okay?" Lola asks. "Yeah, uh I have 'this friend' who might have feelings for her friend's boyfriend." Zoey says. "Do I know 'this friend'? Is it anyone that I know? Come on, tell me." Lola says anxiously. As Zoey tries to put her thoughts into words Lola asks, "Is 'this friend' of yours you?" "Yeah, but the thing is I think I might have feelings for Logan." Zoey says in one breath. Lola is in utter shock and it takes awhile for her to think straight. The only thing she was able to say was "What! Ew!!!!" "Keep it down!" Zoey says. "Does Quinn know of this little crush?" "No, and I don't want her to know. You have to keep this between me and you." Zoey answers. "Yeah, but Quinn is our roommate. How can we keep a secret like this away from her?" Lola says. "By keeping our mouths shut. Please for me." Zoey says desperately. "Fine but if she finds out I didn't know a thing." Lola says. "How did this crush come about?" "You remember when I slipped at Sushi Rox?" "Yeah, what about it?" "Well when Logan caught me, I felt this kind of spark." Zoey says. "Like the ones you here about in romantic movies?" Lola asks. "Yeah, sort of. I don't know it's kind of stupid." Zoey answers. Both Lola and Zoey make it to an empty table to continue their conversation. "Actually it's kind of cute. Not with Logan but you know what I mean.**

**Logan and Quinn see Lola and Zoey to sit with them. As soon as Logan and Quinn reach their table Zoey makes an excuse to leave so she wouldn't have to face Quinn and Logan. "What's up with her?" Logan asks. "She just has to study for some big test." Lola answers. Quinn turns toward Logan to kiss him. "I'll be right back." Quinn says. "Alright, I'll be waiting baby-cakes." Logan says. As soon as Quinn is far enough to not hear anything, Logan turns to speak to Lola. "I need your opinion about something." "Alright, shoot." Lola says. "I don't think I want to tell you though." Logan says. "Why not?" Lola asks. "It's because you might tell Quinn." He answers. "I won't I promise. Now tell me." Lola says. "Okay I think I might like someone other than Quinn." He says. "What? That's ridiculous, every time I see you guys together, you look like lovebirds." Lola points out. "I know what you mean. We used to be in sync and now I might have feelings for someone else." Logan says. Quinn comes as Logan is explaining all of this to Lola. "Girlfriend alert…" Lola says.**

**To be continued… **


	3. Chapter 3

_And Then…_

**Logan turns and sees Quinn approaching after Lola whispers 'Girlfriend alert'. As Quinn approaches she asks, "So what were you guys talking about while I was gone? Was it about me?" Quinn stares at Logan with a sweet smile. Both Logan and Lola answer opposite answers simultaneously. "NO! ( Logan ) YES! (Lola)" Quinn seems to be puzzled and once again they answer opposite answers simultaneously. "YES! ( Logan ) NO! (Lola)" Once again Quinn is confused and questions why Logan and Lola's answers are so different. Right as Quinn is about to speak Logan comes up with a bogus answer, "Uh we were doing a surprise party for Michael!" "Yeah and we were going to ask if you could do something special like bake a special cake or-or find out who could be the entertainment." Lola says. Logan nods and smiles as Lola is making a fake explanation. Still puzzled Quinn says "In May? Michael's birthday is in January. Why would you guys be planning a party for Michael?" Logan stumbles as he says "Be-because we want to plan for next year, duh." Lola gives Logan a look knowing that was a stupid answer. Quinn then says, "Well there's nothing wrong with taking initiative." Both Logan and Lola exchange looks in surprise that Quinn actually fell for their lie. "Um, I'm going to help Zoey study for that big test." Lola says eager to leave. Quinn says, "Do need any of my--- "Nope, I think I can help Zoey just fine, that will give you two lovebirds more time to be with each other." Lola slowly inches away then sprints off. **

_**At the Basketball Court… **_

**Logan is playing one-on-one with Michael silently. Michael is talking non-stop and Logan doesn't really notice because he has already zoned Michael out. He's pondering about his feelings for both Zoey and Quinn. As Logan is pretending he's listening, Michael randomly says, "Mm Hmm, so what did I just say?" Logan isn't spaced out anymore and is trying to figure out what Michael last said. "Uh, sorry bro. I really didn't hear a thing you said." "Of course you didn't'. You are just a selfish, arrogant ingrate with a really big ego. And on top of that— "I know, I know." Logan then stays quiet. Michael says, "You okay, bro?" "Yes. No. I don't know. Can you keep a secret?" "Yeah, sure man. What is it?" Michael asks. "I think that I uh…Maybe, possibly I could uh— Logan struggles to say what he ahs on his mind. "Come man, spit it out." Logan then lowers his voice and sits down. Michael then sits down next to him. "I think I have feelings for another girl." Michael replies, "Oh, man this kind of thing is going to kill Quinn. Do I know this girl?"**

"**Yeah, you do." Logan says. "You know that if Quinn finds out about this little crush that your having over some other girl she will kill you, right?" "Yeah, she'd totally hate me if she found out it was Zoey." Logan says. "Yeah she totally wou-- wait did you just say Zoey?" Michael asked in a shocked manner. "Shhh, keep it down, we don't want anyone to hear about it." Logan says looking around to make sure there wasn't anyone around to hear. "Man. Does anyone else know?" Michael asks. "Um, besides Lola I don't' think so. Plus she doesn't know who it is so everything's okay." Logan says. "What do mean everything's okay? You are about to ruin something special you have with Quinn. All over some stupid crush on Zoey." Michael explains. Logan exclaims. "It is not a stupid crush!" "Look man! All I am saying is that if you go for this thing that you think is more than a crush, then someone is going to get their heart broken. And I'm not going to be there when it happens." Michael says and tries to leave. "Hey! Why do you even care if I choose someone else over Quinn?" "Because she's my friend." Michael says. "Wait so are you going to tell her? Please don't tell her. Do this for me." Logan questions Michael. "If anything, I'm NOT doing this for you. I doing this for Quinn. I can't tell her that your cheating because that'll just break her heart." "Thanks man." Logan says. "Yeah, whatever. I going to remind you, that I'm doing this for her not you.**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
